


Anytime

by lorielen (culuyetille)



Series: Malfoycest extravaganza [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is 16, M/M, Malfoycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-20
Updated: 2003-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/lorielen
Summary: Draco is spending X-mas at the Manor. Lucius catches a glimpse of his son that leads to thoughts of unholy nature... Draco makes sure that these come true.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Malfoycest extravaganza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117862
Kudos: 10





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lorielen here... this is just a quick note to dedicate this fic to Aimee (Raven), my personal favourite HP slash smut writer, who I am sure writes a lot more than smut but refuses to show us!! Hummm, Rube also deserves some credit... I've read most of her fics, both at ff.net and Nox, and she has inspired this work.  
> Additional note: Raven had the lovely patience to read this through and corrected the grammar and spelling mistakes people talked about (you that mentioned it in your reviews, thanks for doing so. Constructive criticism is THE way to improve!). So thanks to her now you get to the end of the fic feeling less likely to throw food at me and more inclined to review! Thank you so much Rav, you know how special you are!

Lucius Malfoy ran a hand over his platinum blond hair as he grabbed his travelling cloak. It was well past midnight now, and at December it meant cold weather. Luckily, Lucius wasn’t going to set foot out of a house. He’d go straight from the Ministry to his home. So why was he so angry about leaving work late?  
Who was the only creature that could ever provoke any emotion on Lucius’ part?

Draco was to come over that afternoon, to spend the Christmas Holidays at the Manor, and Lucius hadn’t picked him up at the train station. Now, that wasn’t that big a deal. Actually there had been selected few years when Lucius had gone to pick his son at the station.  
There had been the remarkable first year. Lucius could remember the look on little Draco’s face when the boy saw his father, it was one of the memories he treasured the most. His son giving him a warm smile. Lucius thought Draco would run towards him and jump to his neck, clinging to him.  
Draco hadn’t done so. It would have been very un-Malfoy, and Lucius had always been very strict about etiquette and what people expected from a Malfoy.

Lucius mused about all this as he absently grabbed his stuff and prepared to Disapparate to the Manor.

-*-

It was the blink of an eye, and Lucius found himself inside the living room of the ground floor. It was one of the few places where it was relatively easy to Apparate to. The whole Manor held protection charms, but not from Lucius. He owned that place, and he filled it with his essence. The doors would all unlock at a wandless command of his.

The living room was dark. Lucius made a mental note to punish the House Elf that had allowed the fire to extinguish, and was about to go to his room when he heard a sound.  
It was a soft sound of paper, of the pages of a book being flipped by air draft. The Malfoy Manor as a whole was windy like a dungeon, but it wasn’t the wind that caught Lucius’ attention.  
There was a book, left carelessly on one of the leather armchairs. Lucius strode past it, up the stairs to the bedroom wing. A smile curved the corners of his thin, colourless mouth. Draco had been waiting up for him. Lucius felt warmth inside his chest at the thought of his boy waiting up for him, and a prod of guilt for not being there.

His son’s company was the thing Lucius endeared the most. Just to be around Draco, to watch him, no need for words or looks. Draco was the one that had all the reasons to believe his father loved him, and he too appreciated the time that they spent together and treasured it.  
All he thought about as his legs took him to Draco’s room was his boy’s face.

The candles were still lit. Lucius couldn’t restrain himself from grinning in anticipation as he pushed the heavy mahogany door.  
Draco was nowhere to be seen.  
Lucius stood by the doorframe, his cobalt eyes scanning the room for his son. Again, sound gave away Draco’s whereabouts.  
Water poured against the fine porcelain of Draco’s bathroom floor as the boy showered.

At least Lucius deducted that he was showering. He sat on the bed, legs crossed, with all the intention of waiting patiently and bidding his son good night before both went to bed.

A few instants passed, and Lucius’ ears now took in the soft sound of the water with so much ease that his mind was free to wander. Absorbed in the delicious music of the water running over a body, a thought invaded his mind as he realised that it was Draco’s body. A thought that had started to become more and more frequent: Draco wasn’t his little boy any longer. His son had grown to an exquisite feline-like androgen creature, with his creamy pale complexion. He was dragged back to real world by Draco’s voice. A muffled moan.

Lucius shook the thought out of his head. Draco must have been humming. As if on cue the youth let out another moan, this time more throaty.  
Suddenly Lucius’ thoughts became way too graphic for his own liking and he got up to leave the room. He shouldn’t stay there, listening to his son moaning. It was a very private moment of Draco’s and he shouldn’t intrude.

Then why was he feeling chills in the base of his spine?  
Why were these - extremely explicit and graphic – thoughts sending tingles of arousal to the base of his cock?  
Lucius stopped dead on his tracks. He was being torn from the inside, torn by the fatherly voice screaming for him to go knock his head on a wall and the crescent desire to stay there listening.  
Another moan helped crumble what was left of Lucius’ resistance. He sat on the bed once again.

The images came back, that body every inch like his own. The alabaster white skin, the blond hair that was probably darker with the water. Looking at his own lap, Lucius wondered if his son too had the thinnest trail of blond hair starting from the bellybutton and sneaking its way inside the underwear and beyond. He wondered what would be like to trace that trail with his fingertips. Would it feel any like his own skin?  
A small voice at the back of his mind whispered that it was sure to feel a lot better.  
Lucius looked at his own well-manicured, slender hands, and closing his eyes he could almost feel the sensation that he got from ruffling his son’s silvery hair. Ah, he hadn’t done that in years... Draco was always so prime, wouldn’t let anyone mess his hair. Not that he had ever said a word about that to Lucius, or that the man had ever considered the possibility that, just for him, Draco might have made an exception.

That Draco enjoyed being touched by his father as much as Lucius enjoyed touching him, there was no doubt. But once again, it’d be very un-Malfoy of them to keep such close and affectionate contact.  
They had to restrain mostly to eye contact, Lucius thought. Another muffled sound of Draco’s awakened Lucius from his daydreaming. The corner of the elder Malfoy’s mouth curled up in a wretched smile. He had eyes, and on that exact moment was craving the vision of his son more than anything in the world – he was bloody hardening over it – but Draco was behind a door.

Lucius so loved being a wizard.

He casted a rare charm on the door. It became invisible only for him. The delicious vision of Draco’s naked body filled Lucius’ greyish eyes. He watched every curve of his son, paying special attention to the face. It was contorted in pleasure, lips parted, eyelids fluttering and cobalt eyes becoming unfocused as the hand that was around Draco’s cock increased the velocity of its fluid movements. Draco was about to come, Lucius realised.

The sight of the white liquid spilling out of Draco was the most rewarding thing and definitely the biggest turn on Lucius had ever had. The small scream that came with the package only added more fuel to the melting furnace that Lucius’ body had become.  
He bit his lower lip until blood was dropping from it to keep from putting his hands anywhere unchaste.  
To his great delight, Lucius found that if he closed his eyes he could have countless replays of the scene he had just seen, with bonus zooms on Draco’s face.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at topless Draco, who had a fluffy white towel around his waist.  
Lucius took a few moments to take in the fact that his gaze was being held by a pair of equally grey eyes, over which hung some strands of the damp blond silky hair.

-*-

For lack of a better thing to do in his uncomfortable situation, Draco flashed his father a smile.

"Hello Father."  
Lucius jumped to his feet as if the bed had burnt him, and seemed to be regaining his composure as he spoke. "Hello Draco."  
Draco made a gesture indicating the travelling cloak and the case still by his father’s side.  
"Hard day of work?"  
"Yes. I’m sorry that I’ve kept you up this late."  
Draco shifted his weight from the left leg to the right one, measuring his words carefully.  
"It’s not that late."

Had his father really been working? He could have been fucking some prostitute in Knockturn Alley for all Draco knew. His robes were immaculately clean and tidy, but then again, he had never seen his father look otherwise.

Upon a more careful inspection of Lucius, Draco noticed that the button on the collar of the robes was undone. That his father’s cheeks held a slight shade of pink, contrary to his usually unmarked pale complexion. And it surely didn’t take a bloody expert to see that his cock was hardening.

The thought of Lucius with a whore was a bit annoying to Draco. Not because of his mother – he didn’t give a damn about Narcissa. It was about Lucius doing something so... not proper. Chills at the base of his spine were what Draco got every time he pictured his father in a dirty situation.  
Draco had always been fond of goosebumps.  
He was sure he’d be feeling the ones caused by the – rather big – vision of Lucius’ arousal, hadn’t he just stepped out of a shower where he had been masturbating to find his father seating on the bed, just past that oh-so-thin door.

His father had probably been there for some time, waiting for him.  
He knew of, and was most likely to have somehow seen, what Draco had been doing.  
He was as hard as rock, Draco realised.  
He should have felt disgusted. He should have wanted to run, to curse his father for thinking of such an unholy thing. And above all he shouldn’t have wanted it so badly himself.

-*-

Were Lucius not a Malfoy, he’d have wrinkled his forehead in confusion. Draco had been starring blankly at him for some instants, and the older Malfoy didn’t know how to break that awkward silence. He couldn’t pretend nothing had happened, because Draco’s face gave away how much he knew. He could just hope his son would misunderstand the sudden flush of colour Lucius knew he had in his face, and the hardened erection that was stubbornly trying to find its way out of his underwear.

It didn’t seem so, by the way Draco walked up to him.  
It didn’t seem so, by the way he smiled.  
It definitely didn’t seem so, when he cupped his father’s face in one hand and kissed him.

Lucius just couldn’t help but respond, specially when a tongue sneaked its way inside his mouth. The kisser was good, his mouth tasted of peppermint. His free hand caressed the back of the neck and twined the little hairs on it.

Lucius pulled back, startled. His eyes noticed that Draco’s lips had been reddened by the kiss, being now of a lovely shade of pink. These lips curled up in a mischievous smile, and Lucius met his son’s eyes. There shone neither the fear nor the disgust the older Malfoy had expected. And, as a wicked giggle left Draco’s lips, Lucius knew that it had become too obvious that he was turned on.  
Draco seemed to have realised it too, because his hands all but went to the upper clasp of his father’s robes. As he undid it, his mouth found Lucius’ and he once again kissed his father, this time harder than before. Lucius moved his hands to the uncountable small silver buttons on his vests, but froze as his son pulled away.

"No."  
For a fraction of a second, Lucius Malfoy feared being rejected by the first time ever.  
That feeling was washed away by a brush of Draco’s lips on his ear.  
"Let me do it."

Lucius did anything but stay still as he watched Draco work. Lowered eyebrows, partly hidden by the locks of hair that insisted to fall over his greyish eyes; a tip of the pink tongue stuck out in concentration. Lucius realised that the buttons were being undone with a surprising speed, but he suppressed the thought of Draco practising. To imagine his – HIS – Draco doing that to anybody else, male or female, was not only painful but enraging and disgusting.  
Those thoughts were interrupted when slender hands identical to his own slid over Lucius’ chest, easing his robes out of him. The elder Malfoy lifted one hand to bring his son’s face closer; a sudden urge of touching Draco had overcome him.

Draco leaned into his touch, and he ran his hands up the man’s chest, encircling his neck and stepping closer to kiss him.

Lucius ran his hands over his son’s back. So smooth. He reached the towel and was about to revert the direction of his sneaking hands when he felt Draco biting his lower lip, nipping on it at the same time one of his hands travelled down his father’s thorax and abdomen to slip under the black silk boxers and grab a handful of his hardened cock.  
Lucius threw his head back in ecstasy, half-closing his eyes but soon opening them, wishing to see his lover’s face.

"Would you like me to suck you, Father?"

How could Draco be so fucking proper on times like those, was beyond Lucius’ reasoning. Definitively, something had to be done about that.  
Lucius smiled in eager anticipation. He so would love to pet Draco.  
He traced his son’s jaw bone with a finger.

"No, Draco. I can think of... more entertaining uses for that pretty mouth of yours."

Draco removed his hand from Lucius’ pants. It was covered in salty, lubricating liquid. He promptly sucked on his fingers to clean them, licking his palm afterwards.  
Lucius then decided to show Draco what he was playing with, and slid off his underwear.  
He smiled to himself at the muffled gasp that left his son’s mouth.

"See that Draco?"  
He started in a teaching tone.  
"How could I not?"  
Lucius chose to ignore that comment, although he did like to hear it.  
"This is my desire to have you. But this," he brushed his index and middle finger against the tip of his cock and licked his digits, "will have to wait until we play a bit. Do you want to play?"  
He offered his hand to Draco, and the boy entangled fingers with him.  
"Always."

Lucius then, in one fluid movement, slid an arm past Draco’s knees and swept him out of his feet with ease. He carefully placed the lithe body between his dark green silk sheets, watching as they framed his son's white, beautiful body.

Draco used both arms to pull his father down on top of himself, and then sneaked one hand between their bodies to free himself from the restraining towel. He wanted to be touched by his father, all of him, to feel Lucius’ skin burn against his own in silvery fire. Lucius turned so that he was resting in his left side, facing Draco. He extended a hand to caress the boy’s cheek, then ran that same hand down the neck and between the collarbones, testing his reactions. So far, only Draco’s hair had been messed. Lucius wanted a lot more than that.  
By circling the slightly darker area around a nipple he got a shiver, and by licking the said nipple a groan. Happy with the result, he lifted his head and continued.  
His hand brushed lightly over the abdomen, playfully circling the bellybutton before finding the trail of thin, silky silver hair that led to Draco’s erection. Lucius traced that part of the path torturingly slowly, watching a small vein pop on the side of Draco’s neck as the younger Malfoy tried to hold back his reactions.  
That was not what Lucius wanted.  
He lowered his face to deliver his son a chaste kiss on the forehead, now wet from sweat. When he pulled back, it was to stare into Draco’s eyes.

"Draco."  
"Yes Father?"  
Voice being altered by something that the youth insisted on holding inside his throat.  
"Do you want this?"  
A pause, a small pause before the answer came.  
"I do, Father."  
"Do you trust me?"  
He moved a hand to tuck a lock of Draco’s hair behind his ear.  
"I do, Father."  
"Then why are you holding back?"  
Draco stared guiltily at him, and he smiled and caressed his son’s cheek tenderly.  
"I trust you want to please me?"  
"More than anything."  
"Then let me please you, Draco. Would you do that for me?"  
The hand that had never left Draco’s lower parts was now tracing teasing circles on his skin.  
"Yes, Father."  
"Good."

Lucius pressed his lips against his son’s in a loving kiss, and felt incredibly good when Draco raised a hand to cup his cheek. As he sneaked his tongue inside his son’s mouth, his hand continued its way down.

Lucius felt Draco gasp inside his mouth as his hand reached the base of his son’s cock. He felt the hairs at the back of his neck being pulled and tugged at as he slid his fingers aside the cock and took the balls in his hands.  
He broke the kiss.

"Do you like that?"  
"H-mmm yeah."  
"Do you want me to do more of it, Draco?"  
"Hell yeah."

As Draco said that he pulled his father’s head towards his own chest in a childish gesture. Lucius smiled, his face pressed up against the creamy skin, and his mouth searched for a nipple. He found one to nip at as his hand left Draco’s balls and went round his legs, grabbing his ass.  
Draco let out a throaty moan and tried to encircle his father with his legs, wanting Lucius closer, wanting to spread wider. He allowed his sensations to take over, and cried as his father bit the nipple he had been toying with.  
Lucius kissed the reddened nipple over and over again, until he felt Draco’s hand on his chest, pushing him. He lifted himself from his son’s embrace to see the angry scowl on his face.

"I don’t want you to fucking kiss the wounds! I don’t want to be petted in this bloody nice loving way!"  
"You want me to let them hurt?"  
"I know you’d never hurt me."  
Soft, velvet, honey-dripping seducing voice. Lucius could have rolled his eyes at Draco’s faked innocence. Then why was he so appalled by the angelic look on his son’s face?  
"You want me to let them hurt."  
Lucius held the youth’s gaze.  
"Yes."  
Not the smallest hesitation.  
Draco had always been spoiled. Lucius smiled.  
"And what more do you want me to do, Draco?"  
"Touch me."  
"Where?"  
He wanted to hear it, he so wanted to hear his ever-so-proper Draco say it.  
"My cock."  
"Like this?"  
Lucius’ hand moved back to the front of his son’s body and he traced the length of that hardened cock.

"Yeah."  
He positioned his hand around Draco’s erection, getting ready to start stroking.

Draco all but thrust further into his father’s hand.  
"Awww Father... can you... ah..."  
Lucius himself was throbbing with need, but watching Draco fight for words while his lips insisted on parting and his breath on fastening was too good a thing to let go.  
Draco was so beautiful.

"You’re beautiful."  
He whispered to his son’s ear softly, almost as if ashamed.  
"I’m... every bit... like aaah... you."  
Lucius increased the velocity of the strokes to Draco’s erection, but suddenly removed his hand from it to trace lazy circles on top of its pinkish head. Draco couldn’t help but jerk upwards.  
"Father!"

He sounded definitely needy. It reminded Lucius that also he had urges to attend.  
He silenced Draco with his lips as his hand once again sneaked to the youth’s ass. This time he parted the cheeks, and broke the kiss by pulling up to watch his son’s face as he carefully slid one finger inside Draco.

An unnamed sound escaped the younger Malfoy’s lips. In a matter of seconds Lucius’ finger was embodied, and he moved it in slow circles before adding another one.  
Draco, who had his hands on his father’s back, dug his nails into it. Ten small red crescent moons would mark Lucius as his.  
Lucius moved his fingers about a bit more. So tight. So perfect.

He hardly believed Draco to be a virgin. How could he keep being so tight? One thing Lucius was sure as he slid the third finger in. From that night on, that tightness would be his and his alone.

He searched for his son’s lips, taking them on a hungry kiss that Draco responded to, tongues dancing and exploring the depths of each other’s mouths. How could Draco taste so fresh, so good?  
He finally broke the kiss, feeling Draco’s languid hands encircle his neck, seeing his son smile sweetly at him.

He loved Draco with all of his being, and that was how the boy could be everything that is good.

Right now his love was throbbing between his legs, requiring immediate attention and care. He had petted Draco enough.

"Draco."  
Soft whispering.  
"Hmmm?"  
Languid response, the white body limp as a kitten’s. Lucius’ cock ached.  
"Are you ready for me?"  
A smile.  
"Yes, Father."  
"Good boy."  
As Lucius said that he removed his fingers from his son, only to flip him over and lay him on his belly as he positioned himself on top.  
"Tell me if it hurts."  
"What if I want it to hurt?"

Spoiled brat. How could he be so lovable? "Not lucky. You know I’d never hurt... you."

As Lucius said that he eased himself inside Draco, painful inch by inch, feeling the tightness embody him. It was such a wonderful feeling.

"Aaaah... Father..."  
Draco’s voice was husky.  
"Yes Draco?"  
Lucius pulled himself until he was almost out.  
"Harder."

He pushed back inside. Again, the tightness sending all those wonderful ecstasy messages to his brain. He lowered his head until his hair brushed against the back of the neck of his son.  
Even covered in sweat, Draco smelled good.  
The pale skin. Lucius felt compelled to bite it, and so he did.

Draco’s scream was incredibly rewarding.

"Did I... hurt... you?"  
"More."

Definitely spoiled.

Lucius increased the thrusts, until he too was reduced to a panting, moaning white mass covered in sweat with his damp silvery blond hair clinging to his face as he moved up and down.

"Father?"  
"Yes Draco?"  
"I’m...I’m coming..."  
"Hold... it."  
Another especially tough thrust. Lucius himself wouldn’t last long either, everything was becoming a blur. He held onto the lithe body of his lover, his son.  
"Draco."  
"Yes..?"  
"I want you... ah... to come... for... me."  
"It’s always been for you."

The quickness and straightness of the answer surprised Lucius. But right now he hadn’t the time to go over that as it deserved to be gone over.

"I want you... to say my name."  
"Lucius."  
A whisper, probably said in secret many times before. A languid, wanting whisper.  
Lucius had never found any other sound to be so arousing.  
"Exactly."  
He kissed the back of Draco’s neck.  
"I love you."  
He voiced his heart, lips pressed against the swollen white skin covered in sweat.

"Ah... ah... Lucius!"

His name had never been so beautiful as when said by those beautiful, now reddened lips.

"Draco..."

Lucius felt the salty liquid spill from himself, relieving him, warming Draco, satisfying both. He pulled himself out of his son, once again laying on his left side. One arm was protectively over Draco. They spent the next minutes in silence.

"Father?"  
"Yes Draco?"  
Small hesitation before the reply came.  
"Can we do that again sometime?"

Lucius kissed his son’s forehead, smiling against it.

"Anytime, Draco dear, anytime you want."

-*-

**Author's Note:**

> End!!! My very first attempt at a Draco/Lucius... did you like it?


End file.
